La verdadera protagonista
by lenore4love
Summary: Primer y unico intento de Minatsuki de convertirse en la protagonista de DW


La verdadera protagonista

Minatsuki estaba en su habitación sentada en su cama con una pierna cruzada y el seño fruncido mientras que en sus manos estaba uno de los tomos del manga Deadmen Wonderland.

La arruga en su entrecejo se iba haciendo más profunda conforme seguía leyendo, finalmente y al parecer fuera de sus casillas tiró el manga al piso casi con desprecio

-¡¿Qué mierda es esto?- le preguntó a su soledad pisando el librito arrancándole algunas hojas en el acto -¡¿Por qué no soy la protagonista? En cada maldito cuadro siempre está esa tal Shiro, siempre Shiro, Shiro, Shiro, Shiro, Shiro- decía alzando la voz a la vez que seguía con su tarea de destruir el comic -¿Qué carajos tiene esa cabeza desteñida que no tenga yo? ¡Seguro nada más es porque ella se la pasa brincoteando por ahí con su traje ceñido moviendo las tetas de un lado a otro! ¡Pues yo también puedo hacer lo mismo!- y dicho esto tomó con fuerza el escote de su vestido y comenzó a desgarrarlo en un arranque de furia… pero justo cuando sus atributos comenzaban a exponerse Yoh entró al cuarto

-Minat…- el mayor de los hermanos se detuvo al ver a su consanguínea con el vestido roto y la reparación acelerada, sin embargo antes de siquiera poder preguntar qué diablos pasaba la muchacha tomó una de las macetas que tenía cerca y se la arrojó justo en la cara haciendo que Yoh cayera de espaldas con un río de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

Después de unos minutos Yoh recobró el conocimiento y Minatsuki se cambió de ropa.

-así que… ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- preguntó Yoh casi con cautela temeroso de que su hermana fuera a tomar la pregunta como una ofensa y terminara de destrozarle la nariz

-mmmmmmmm... nada en especial- contestó la chica inflando las mejillas y cruzándose de brazos

-eh… entonces ¿Por qué te estabas destro…- pero calló al momento en que la morena le puso una mano en la boca acercándose a él con esa cara de psicópata que solía poner de vez en cuando

-dime "hermanito", entre Shiro y yo ¿Quién es mejor?- preguntó tratando de sonar amable mientras hacía presión con su mano lo que solo provocó un leve temblor en el castaño que hizo señas a la chica para que lo soltara, ella lo liberó esperando su respuesta aun manteniendo su mirada asesina

-ah, obviamente tú je je je- respondió el jovencito riendo nervioso

-entonces… ¿Por qué ella es la protagonista de DW?- cuestionó de nuevo arrastrando la voz mientras unas extrañas extensiones rojas salían de su cabello y comenzaban a moverse como serpientes -¿es porque es más bonita? ¿O porque es ese tal "hombre rojo"?- siguió diciendo a la vez que acortaba la distancia con Yoh que retrocedía mirando asustado la rama del pecado de su hermana que parecía dispuesta a atacar si no obtenía una respuesta satisfactoria

-ahhhhh… tal vez… tal vez es porque… ¡Shiro es muy ingenua!- dijo de pronto sintiendo la sangre de su hermana rozarle la mejilla de manera peligrosa –eso… eso hace que al público le agrade ¿no crees?- dijo tensando todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que su hermana se quedaba quieta

-¿ingenua? A ese retraso mental suyo no le puedes llamar ingenuidad- dijo molesta la morena haciendo desaparecer su rama del pecado mientras miraba de manera altiva al mayor y se ponía las manos en las caderas

-ya lo sé, pero eso la hace ver linda- continuó Yoh respirando con tranquilidad ganándose de nuevo una mirada fría de su hermana lo que cual le hizo volver a tensar sus músculos

-entonces… si actúo como una tonta podre ganar popularidad- dijo mas para sí misma que para el mayor -¿Qué te parece así…_ onii-chan?_- preguntó con voz empalagosa poniéndose las manos detrás de la espalda mientras sonreía… aunque… esa sonrisa se veía demasiado forzada sobre todo al ver como la comisura de su labio temblaba haciendo demasiado notorio su esfuerzo por querer parecer linda, además casi parecía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento

-ah…- Yoh no sabía si decirle la verdad o dejarla pensar que se veía "linda" con ese gesto tan bizarro en su cara; así que en un intento de mantener su vida a salvo unos minutos más correspondió la sonrisa –si, así está muy bien- dijo con una falsa risa

-bien, entonces empezaré ahora mismo- y decidida salió de su cuarto dejando a su hermano atrás.

La morena corrió por los pasillos del Sector G, casi podría decirse que era una mala imitación de Heidi (esa niña de los Alpes suizos amiga de las cabras) corriendo por una prisión como si se tratara de un campo de flores. Iba tan centrada en dar saltitos cursis de vez en cuando intentando retener la comida en su estomago antes de que esta saliera por su boca producto del asco que le daba actuar de esa manera que no se dio cuenta que a unos pocos metros estaban Senji y Ganta, así que sin poder frenar chocó con el primero cayendo sobre su trasero

-fíjate por dónde vas- le espetó el apodado Cuervo mirando con despreció a la muchacha que se frotó la espalda baja y de manera exageradamente fingida volteó a ver a ambos varones con ojos llorosos

-di… disculpen… no me fije- dijo con la voz entrecortada desviando la mirada

Tanto Ganta como Senji sintieron un escalofrío recórreles la espina dorsal al ver la actuación de la chica

-¡¿quieres pelear acaso o que carajos te pasa?- exclamó Crow haciendo aparecer su respectiva rama del pecado totalmente desconfiado pro la actitud "dulce" de la chica que frunció de nuevo el seño y estaba a punto de recitar todo su glosario de malas palabras pero se mordió la lengua tratando de seguir con su papel de "niña buena"

-ah… Senji-san… n… no di… digas esa clase de co… cosas… me asustas- dijo con la voz tan forzada que se podía ver con claridad el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no aventársele al moreno y cortarle la garganta en ese mismo instante

-Minatsuki… creo que no deberías esforzarte tanto- intentó tranquilizarle Ganta haciéndose una idea de lo que Minatsuki estaba intentando hacer

-¿de q… que me hablas… Ga… Ga… Ganta-kun?- dijo cerrando sus puños aun en el piso para no insultar a Ganta, fue entonces que Shiro apareció, dando saltitos de manera natural y con su radiante sonrisa

-¡Gantaaaaaaaa vamos a comer postre justos!- dijo alegre con su voz tierna alzando los brazos anunciándole al chico que era hora de comer cosas dulces

-Shiro, ya te he dicho que te va a hacer daño comer tantos dulces- le intentó reprender Ganta sin embargo Shiro tan solo lo ignoró enganchándose a su brazo ante la atenta mirada de Minatsuki que volvió a fruncir el seño enfadada levantándose de golpe

-¡aaaaaahhhhhhhh ya me cansé de toda esta mierda! ¡Como esta tipa puede ser la protagonista si no tiene ni una pizca de cerebro en esa cabezota! ¡Que el público se pudra! Me largo de aquí- reclamó maldiciendo entre dientes dando pasos largos y pesados cuando de pronto alguien tocó su hombro, la muchacha volteó encontrándose con los ojos escarlata de la albina… sin embargo algo parecía diferente en ella.

-oye niña, no importa cuánto intentes, yo seguirÉ siendo la protagonista- le dijo con una media sonrisa que más bien parecía un gesto de burla sumado a su voz que había dejado de ser aguda y chillante para convertirse en una profunda y más seria.

Minatsuki no dijo nada intentando buscar algunas palabras pero fue demasiado tarde ya que Shiro volvió a darse la vuelta

-¡vamos Ganta!- le llamó a su amigo de nuevo en ese tono infantil tan usual en ella.

Minatsuki solo alcanzó a tragarse su coraje y se encaminó a su habitación… sus diez minutos intentando convertirse en la protagonista no habían servido de nada, tal vez solo para descubrir que esa tal Shiro tenía un trastorno de personalidad múltiple y que su popularidad se podía ir al demonio, no necesitaba salir en cada escena para ser genial.

/

**¡Minatsuki, te queremos!**


End file.
